The present invention relates to an apparatus, system and method of providing a wireless communication device and communication of information concerning an item containing the wireless communication device.
It is often desired to track and identify items, such as packages, containers, etc., and to communicate information concerning such items wirelessly. One method of tracking and providing information concerning packages is to attach a wireless communication device, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other identification device, to packages. The information communicated concerning the packages may include expiration dates, xe2x80x9cborn onxe2x80x9d dates, lot numbers, manufacturing information, and the like. A wireless communication device may be attached to an individual package or to a container containing multiple packages.
A problem exists when a wireless communication device is attached to packaging or containers constructed out of a conductive material such as foil. A pole antenna connected to the wireless communication device will not radiate properly if the wireless communication device is attached on the outside of the package. The pole antenna will be shielded if the wireless communication device is placed inside the package. Thus, there exists a need for a wireless communication device that performs well when attached to a conductive packaging or container.
It may be advantageous for such a wireless communication device to communicate on different frequencies so that one device can be used for various applications. For instance, an operating frequency of 2.45 GHz is used frequently outside the United States, but an operating frequency of 915 MHz is frequently used in the United States. Many companies manufacture wireless communication devices that are capable of operating at both 915 MHz and 2.45 GHz frequencies so that either frequency can be chosen for operation. However, wireless communications device applications, such as attaching wireless communication devices to packages for informative and tracking purposes, configure the device to communicate on only one frequencyxe2x80x94either a frequency for the United States or a frequency for use abroad. It would be advantageous to construct a wireless communication device with an antenna structure that is capable of communicating at more than one frequency. This would allow one wireless communication device to be applicable for uses in both the United States and abroad.
In addition to conductive materials, wireless communication devices are also used with many other substrates. Each substrate has its own dielectric characteristics which typically affect the impedance matching between the wireless communication device and its antenna. Impedance matching ensures the most efficient energy transfer between an antenna and the wireless communication device. Therefore, a need exists to provide an antenna for a wireless communication device whose impedance is substantially insensitive to the substrate.
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device associated with a package, container or other material to communicate information concerning the package, container or other material. A wireless communication device is provided that contains a control system, communication electronics, memory, and an antenna. The wireless communication device may contain a sensor to sense environmental conditions surrounding the wireless communication device. The wireless communication device contains one or more tabs constructed out of conductive material. The tab(s) may serve as both a pole antenna and may attach the wireless communication device to a slot, thereby forming a slot antenna. While helpful in some embodiments such is not required in all the embodiments herein presented.
In one embodiment, the wireless communication device is a transponder that is interrogated by an interrogation reader for communication purposes. The wireless communication device is attached to a package that may be constructed out of a conductive material, such as foil packaging used for food or liquid.
The tab(s) attach to the surface of the package. In one embodiment, the tab(s) are attached to the surface of a package. In a different embodiment, the tab(s) are reactively coupled to the surface of the package through a dielectric material. The dielectric material can be an adhesive material placed on the tab(s) to attach the wireless communication device to a package.
In another embodiment, the tab(s) form a pole antenna to communicate in a first mode at one frequency, and the tab(s) are attached across a slot in a package to communicate in a second mode at a second frequency. One tab is used in one embodiment to form a monopole type antenna, and two tabs are used in another embodiment to form a dipole antenna. In another embodiment, the tab(s) can be varied in shape and size to adjust to surfaces that vary in form.
In another embodiment, the width of the slot is varied to match the impedance of the slot to the impedance of the wireless communication device. Another embodiment uses a matching network to match the impedance of the slot to the impedance of the wireless communication device.
In another embodiment, the wireless communication device operates inside packaging constructed out of a conductive material, such as foil, and uses a slot cut in the packaging to form a slot antenna. Another embodiment forms a slot inside the packaging by placing a non-conductive material, such as a dielectric, in between a sealed portion of the package. The wireless communication device attaches to the slot to form a slot antenna.
In another embodiment, the wireless communication device reacts to the opening of the package and communicates such event and/or stores it in memory. In another embodiment, the wireless communication device uses a sensor to sense the environment and to detect when the package is opened. A second seal may be provided in the package so that the wireless communication device inside the package does not come into contact with the contents of the package.
The wireless communication devices can be placed in a carrier or support, divided into portions, with one device per carrier portion during manufacturing. The carrier or support may be a conductive material, whereby one or more conductive tabs are formed as part of the carrier. The wireless communication device is attached to the carrier thereby attaching the wireless communication device to one or more conductive tabs. The carrier or support is placed proximate to packages during manufacture, and the wireless communication devices are attached to the packages by stamping the devices onto the packages either across a slot cut into the packages, or to a slot formed by the package.
An asymmetrical antenna arrangement may be provided so that the impedance of the antenna is not substantially affected by the substrate to which the wireless communication device is attached. In one embodiment, the asymmetrical antenna arrangement is an asymmetrical dipole antenna formed by asymmetrical tabs. For example, the wireless communication device may be placed in an indentation in the substrate so that the wireless communication device does not protrude from the substrate surface. Asymmetrical tabs are placed on the surface of the substrate. The asymmetrical tabs are connected to the wireless communication device with feed lines to provide an asymmetrical dipole antenna. In a second embodiment, the asymmetrical antenna arrangement is an asymmetrical slot antenna.